


天龙蘅芜，一段情史

by jiangshanghan



Series: crossover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Multiple Crossovers, Novel, drachai, voldaiyu, 伏黛, 哈红社, 德钗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 马天龙沉迷学习无心生意，薛宝钗叱咤商海力挽狂澜。（喵喵喵？？？）前情私设：1995年6月24日，在火焰杯三强争霸赛最后的迷宫项目中，哈利、塞德里克一起被传到墓地。赛德没撒手，又传回去了。哈利被抓。老伏（借助哈利的血）重生成了少汤，却失去了他毕业后几十年（1945年7月-1995年6月）间的记忆和高强的法力，幻影移形（？）误入大观园。在哈利五年级（1995年7月-1996年6月）期间，少汤缓慢地恢复到20岁程度，并打通了伏黛线。本文设定主要开始于哈利六年级，即1996年7月之后。由于老伏消失、少汤失忆+失踪，食死徒们的计划被迫破产，原著中的伯恩斯之死、少爷加入食死徒、诅咒项链误伤凯迪贝尔、毒酒误伤罗恩等（和老伏、食死徒密切相关的）事件不会发生，但邓校长寻魂器依然在继续。欢迎加入哈红社之德钗同好会，QQ群号码：682477557





	1. 从迷宫到墓地（序之一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情铺垫，修改了塞德里克的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有引用原文！

> 　　塞德里克摇了一下头。他站起来，把哈利也扶了起来，然后四处张望。
> 
> 　　他俩已经完全离开了学校的地域。很明显，已经走了几十里——也许几百里——因为甚至那些环绕着那座城堡的群山也看不见了。
> 
> 　　现在，他们正站在一座黑夜中的大墓地之前，一株大紫杉树以及更远处的一座小教堂的轮廓依稀可见。
> 
> 　　一座小山耸立于他们左边。哈利仅仅能依稀辨认出山边一所漂亮的老房子的大致轮廓。
> 
> 　　塞德里克低头看了一下奖杯，然后又抬起头来看了一下哈利。“有人告诉过你，这奖杯是一个‘传送钥匙’吗？”他问哈利。
> 
> 　　“没有。”哈利答道。他一边打量着墓地的周围，它是那么死寂，有点儿阴森。“这是不是这次任务的一部分？”他反问塞德里克。
> 
> 　　“我不知道。”塞德里克说着。他的声音听起来有点儿紧张，“把魔杖拿出来。你觉得呢？”
> 
> 　　“好！”哈利说道。他很高兴塞德里克提出了这个建议，而不是他自己。
> 
> 　　他们抽出了他们的魔杖。哈利一直都在四处张望。他又一次有了他俩正被别人监视的奇怪感觉了。
> 
> 　　“有人过来了。”他突然说道。
> 
> 　　他俩在黑暗中眯缝着眼睛，紧张地看着，看到一个黑影走近，从那些坟墓中间向他们走过来。
> 
> 　　哈利看不清那张脸。但是，从那黑影走路的姿势以及他那抱紧的手臂，可以判断出那黑影正抱着什么东西。看不清他是谁，非常矮小，而且穿着有兜帽的大斗篷，蒙住了头，也遮住了脸。
> 
> 　　那黑影又近了几步——当然，他们之间的距离一直在缩短——他看到那人怀里抱的东西，看上去像一个婴儿……或者那只不过是一堆衣服？
> 
> 　　哈利轻轻地把他的魔杖放低了一些，向旁边匆匆瞥了塞德里克一眼。塞德里克也回敬了他一个充满疑惑的表情。然后，他们都转过身，注视那越来越接近的黑影。
> 
> 　　那黑影在一个屹立的大理石墓碑旁边停下了。离他们只有六英尺远。

　　“我们应该回学校。”塞德里克低声说，然后迅速蹲下，抓住了奖杯的柄。“哈利！快！抓住奖杯！”

　　“传送钥匙”再度开始运作。塞德里克在旋转的风中不断加速。

> 　　但哈利额头上的伤疤忽然痛了起来。他这辈子从未感到如此痛过。痛得他不得不用手去捂住，这样也使得他的魔杖掉到了地上。他双腿弯曲，跪到了地上。他什么也看不见了。

　　在哈利身旁，塞德里克的声音迅速变得模糊。塞德里克正在回去。

　　

　　塞德里克摔倒在绿油油的草地上。

　　当他扔下奖杯，从地上爬起来，人们欢呼着围拢到他身边。然后，他发现阿不思·邓布利多和康奈利·福吉正站在他面前。

　　“赫奇帕奇的勇士赢得了本届三强争霸赛的奖杯！真是可喜可贺，迪格瑞！”福吉兴奋地说。

　　“对不起，部长，但奖杯是我和哈利一起拿到的——我们打了平手。荣誉属于霍格沃茨。”塞德里克快速地说道，然后立即转向他们的校长。“邓布利多教授，哈利的处境不妙。”

　　“噢，是的。既然你说是你们两人一起拿了奖杯，而他又没有和你一起出现在这儿，我想，这确实很不寻常。”邓布利多的声音并不显得多么紧张，但脸上的笑容马上就消失了。

　　“刚才我们被奖杯传送到了一个奇怪的地方，那儿有一片墓地——很显然不属于学校的范围。接着，有个黑影接近了我们。当我再次拿起奖杯时，哈利突然摔倒了，所以他没能跟我一起回来。”塞德里克尽量缩短了叙述。邓布利多的脸色随之而变得越来越可怕。

　　听完之后，邓布利多变出一个盒子，把奖杯装了起来，不让任何人碰它。“部长，根据这些叙述，我认为这可能是一起针对波特先生的阴谋——从写有他的名字的纸条被火焰杯吐出来之前就开始了。迪格瑞先生不幸被波及，但他及时作出了适当的应对——这恐怕是目前为止我们所得到的最好的消息。”

　　“针对哈利的阴谋？您的意思是，这件事很可能和——”

　　“很可能和‘伏地魔’有关，是的。”邓布利多严肃地说出了那个“不能提的名字”。

　　福吉脸色惨白。

　　“现在，部长——如果您不介意的话，我认为，我们应该去把波特先生带回学校。”邓布利多继续说道。“至于你，迪格瑞先生，你最好先去一趟校医院，并治疗你在迷宫中所受的伤。”


	2. 伏地魔的复活（序之二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情铺垫。修改了伏地魔复活的外貌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有引用原文。

　　“那高个儿男孩儿无关紧要。继续你的事情。”一个高亢而冷酷的声音说。

> 　　哈利的伤疤从未如此痛得让他反胃、干呕过。接着，疼痛慢慢减轻。虽然他害怕将要看到的东西，他还是张开了那双刺痛的眼。然而，就在他的大脑开始接受所见到的事实之前，就在他刚想摆脱那满脑子的麻木、怀疑与不信之前，他感到自己已经被人拉着站立起来。
> 
> 　　那个穿斗篷的小矮人已经放下了他手中的那堆东西，然后捡起哈利的魔杖，拖着哈利向那大理石墓碑走去。
> 
> 　　哈利借着魔杖摇曳的微光，看清那墓碑上的名字：汤姆·里德尔。然后，他就被推转过来，背对着那墓碑。
> 
> 　　斗篷男施展魔法，变出一段粗绳，把哈利绑在墓碑上。
> 
> 　　哈利听到风帽下轻微但又急促的呼吸声。他奋力挣扎，那男人狠狠地打了他几下——用他那不见了一根手指的手打他。
> 
> 　　哈利刹那间想起了那风帽下的人是谁——虫尾巴，“是你！”他喘着气说道。
> 
> 　　但是，虫尾巴正忙着给他上绑。他一言不发，忙着检查那绳子绑得紧不紧。他的手指不住地颤抖，触摸着那些绳子上的结。直到确定哈利已经被死死地绑在那墓碑上，一步也不能动，他才从斗篷里拿出一种黑色的东西，硬塞到哈利的嘴里。然后，一句话也没说，转身跑开了。
> 
> 　　哈利什么都叫不出来，也不能看到虫尾巴跑往哪里——他不能转过头去看墓碑后面，他只能看到他正前方的东西。
> 
> 　　在大约二十英尺远的草地上——哈利的魔杖掉在那儿，哈利曾以为是婴儿的那堆衣物也在附近，在墓碑脚下。那堆东西好像在烦燥地颤动着。
> 
> 哈利看着它，他的伤口又剧痛起来。他突然意识到，他并不想看见那堆衣物中的东西——他不想看到那包东西被打开。
> 
> 　　他能听到他脚下的声响。他低头看看——一条巨蛇正在草间游动，盘绕着哈利绑着的那墓碑游动。
> 
> 　　虫尾巴急促的喘息声又一次响了起来。听起来，好像他正推着什么重东西穿过草地。不一会儿，他就出现在哈利的视野中。现在哈利可以看到，原来他正推着一个巨大的坩埚向墓碑走过来。
> 
> 　　那锅里面好像装满了水——哈利从那四处泼溅的声音判断出来的——而且那锅是哈利有生以来见到过的最大的一只：它大得足可以塞进一个成年男子。
> 
> 　　草地上那堆衣物里面的东西搅动得更加激烈了，仿佛它正要努力地挣扎出来。
> 
> 　　现在，虫尾巴正拿着哈利的魔杖在大锅那儿忙活着呢。突然，“噼啪”，火焰就从锅底冒了出来。
> 
> 　　那条大蛇溜走了，消失在黑暗之中。
> 
> 　　那大锅里的液体好像很容易加热。液体表面不仅冒出了气泡，而且还迸出了火花。
> 
> 　　那斗篷下面的动作变得更加激烈。接着，哈利又听到那又高又冷的嗓音：“快点儿！”
> 
> 　　那锅水的整个表面都布满火花，看上去好似镶上了钻石。
> 
> 　　“准备好了，主人。”
> 
> 　　“现在，开始……”那冷酷的声音响起。
> 
> 　　虫尾巴拉开草地上的那包衣物，显露出里面的东西。
> 
> 　　哈利发出了一声叫喊——可惜被他嘴里的那堆东西阻塞住了。
> 
> 　　好像虫尾巴拿出了一颗石头，然后就显露出一个丑陋、卑劣、愚昧，但是更糟，且糟糕上一百倍的东西。
> 
> 　　那东西屈着膝，有着类似人类孩子的外形。但哈利从没见过什么东西这么不像孩子的——它没有头发，而且表面有鳞片。它的背是裸露的，呈黑红色。它的胳膊和双腿又瘦又脆弱，而且，它的脸——决没有孩子有那样的一张脸——扁平的，像蛇头一样，而且还有一双闪烁不定的红眼睛。
> 
> 　　那小东西看上去是那么的无助。它抬起它那细小的手臂，绕住虫尾巴的脖子。
> 
> 　　虫尾巴抱起了它。就在这时，他的风帽掉到了后面。当他抱着这小东西走到大锅边缘的时候，借着火光，哈利看到了那瘦削、苍白的脸上厌恶的表情。
> 
> 　　过了一会儿，哈利看到那张邪恶、扁平的脸在那水面上跳动闪烁的火花中发光。
> 
> 　　然后，虫尾巴就把那小东西放入了锅里。
> 
> 　　“嘶嘶”声远远传来，接着，那东西就从水面消失了。哈利听到了它那弱小的身体撞到锅底的轻响。
> 
> 　　“淹死它吧，”哈利心里期待着，他的伤口火燎燎地痛，他几乎忍受不住了，“拜托……淹死它吧……”

　　接下来，虫尾巴先从坟墓中取出了一些灰尘，再砍断了自己的右手，又刺伤哈利，取得了哈利的血。在他将所有这些材料放入大锅之后，锅内液体的颜色不断的发生着变化，火星四射。

> 　　“把它淹死……”哈利心里祈祷着，“让整件事都出错。”
> 
> 　　锅里的火星突然都熄灭了。取而代之的是一股巨大的白色烟雾，将哈利面前的所有东西都遮住了。他看不见虫尾巴或者其他的东西，他眼中有的只是空气中悬浮的蒸汽。
> 
> 　　“它出错了，”他想，“……那怪物被淹死了……拜托……求求上帝，让它死掉吧……”
> 
> 　　然后，透过他前面的浓雾，哈利心中惊恐万分。他看到了一个黑色的轮廓，又高又瘦，慢慢地从汽锅里面向上升起。
> 
> 　　“衣服！”一个冷酷的声音从雾后面响起。
> 
> 　　虫尾巴虽然还在呜咽、呻吟，但还是爬着，拣起了草地上那堆黑色衣服。然后摇晃着站起身来，掂起脚尖，用一只手把衣服套进他“主人”的头上。

　　那瘦高个儿从锅里走了出来，紧盯着哈利。

　　哈利也瞪着那张让他被恶梦困扰了三年的、邪恶的脸：黑发、苍白的面庞、闪着狡诈的光芒的眼睛……

　　伏地魔——以17岁的汤姆·里德尔的外形复活了。


	3. 食死徒重聚（序之三）

　　重生的伏地魔点亮了虫尾巴手臂上的黑魔标记。然后，

 

> 　　在坟墓间，在紫杉树后，在每一片阴影中，一群食死徒出现了。他们都戴着头巾和面具，一个接一个地向前走来——慢慢地、小心翼翼地，就好像他们连自己的眼睛也不能相信一样。
> 
> 　　伏地魔静静地站着，等着他们。
> 
> 　　其中一个食死徒跪了下来，爬向伏地魔，并亲吻着他那黑袍的褶边。
> 
> 　　随后的食死徒也跟他一样，每一个都跪下，爬向伏地魔，吻一下他的袍子，然后再退后，站起来，形成一个寂静的圆圈。这个圆圈包围了汤姆·里德尔的坟墓、哈利、伏地魔和抽泣着蜷缩成一团的彼得。

　　在分享完他在倒台后的这十多年间的经历之后，在解说完他是如何处心积虑地利用“三强争霸赛”的机会劫持哈利·波特的犯罪过程之后，

 

> 　　伏地魔慢慢地走向前，转身面对着哈利，举起了魔杖，“钻心剜骨！”
> 
> 　　哈利感受到了前所未有的疼痛。他的骨头像被火烤着，头沿着伤疤撕裂，眼睛疯狂地旋转。他真想一切都结束……快点昏倒、快点死掉……
> 
> 　　后来，疼痛消失了。他被松松地绑在伏地魔的父亲的墓碑上，他在一片朦胧中看到那些闪闪发光的眼睛。食死徒们的哄笑声在漆黑的夜幕中回响。
> 
> 　　“看，要说这孩子曾比我更强大，是多么愚蠢的事啊！”伏地魔大声说道，“但是，我想，大家心里都清楚。哈利·波特只是侥幸从我手中逃掉了。现在，在这儿，在你们所有人的面前，我要杀了他，以证明我的力量。再没有邓布利多帮他了，再没有为他牺牲的母亲了……”

　　“我很抱歉打扰了你们的聚会，汤姆。但是，我恐怕你不能如愿。”一个严厉的声音从食死徒围成的圆圈外面传来。接着，墓地周围又出现了十多个身影。

　　“邓布利多？”伏地魔转过身望着那些不速之客。他的眼中闪烁着怒火。“是那个高个男孩把一切都告诉了你？我不该任他逃走的。”

　　食死徒们乱作一团。有些甚至吓得马上幻影移形。

　　伏地魔举起魔杖，指向来人的方向，连施恶咒。但邓布利多的魔杖发射出了一道道强光，与恶咒相抵消。随即，其他人也加入了战斗。

　　趁伏地魔不注意，哈利使劲儿挣脱了绳索，然后就地一滚，从虫尾巴脚边捡回了自己的魔杖。他躲到汤姆·里德尔的墓碑后面，向朝自己扑过来的虫尾巴施咒：“障碍重重！”

　　虫尾巴被哈利的咒语弹开了。但这也使伏地魔注意到了这边的动静，“阿瓦达索命！”

　　“盔甲护身！”

 

> 　　“哈利，我们不是在玩捉迷藏。”伏地魔平静而冷酷地说，“你逃不掉的。”
> 
> 　　哈利蹲伏在墓头石后面。当他听到伏地魔在靠近时，他只知道一件事——没有恐惧和理由——他不会像一个小孩玩捉迷藏那样蹲在这里死去，他也不会跪在伏地魔的脚下死去。他要反抗，即使任何反抗都没有用……
> 
> 　　伏地魔还没有绕到墓头石的背后，哈利已经站了起来。他把魔杖紧紧握在手中，刺向前方，跳出墓头石，面对着伏地魔。
> 
> 　　当哈利喊“除你武器！”时，伏地魔也叫道：“阿瓦达索命！”
> 
> 　　当一束红光从哈利的魔杖中喷出时，福尔得摩特的魔杖也射出了一束绿光。它们在空中相遇，然后交织成一束狭窄的金光，连接着双方的魔杖。
> 
> 　　接着，在哈利毫无准备的情况下，他和伏地魔都升到了空中，他们的魔杖仍被那束金光连着。他们离开了伏地魔父亲的墓石，最后停在了一块干净的、没有坟墓的地上。
> 
> 　　连接他俩的金光炸开了。魔杖仍被连在一起，但上千道金光构成的分支在他们高处形成弧线，在他们周围交叉成十字状，形成一个金色的圆网，一个光笼。外面的人都进不来。
> 
> 　　伏地魔尖叫一声。他对所发生的一切感到很惊讶。
> 
> 　　忽然，空中响起了一阵神秘、优美的声音。这声音来自用光线纺成的网上的每一小段光线中，在哈利和伏地魔周围回响。
> 
> 　　许多光珠在魔杖之间的光柱上来回滑动。当它们开始慢慢稳定地滑行的时候，哈利感到他手中的魔杖震动了一下。
> 
> 　　光珠越近，哈利的魔杖就震动得越厉害。他确信，再这样下去，他的魔杖肯定承受不了，它好像就要在他手中变得粉碎了。于是，他集中精神，逼迫光珠向伏地魔那边滑动。
> 
> 　　在离伏地魔的魔杖几英寸的地方，有一个光珠在震动。它沿着金黄色的光柱移动了起来，终于进入了伏地魔的魔杖尖。

　　伏地魔的魔杖发出一声尖叫，喷出了一些银色的烟雾：一条手臂、一个驼背的老年男性、一个黑发女人、一个戴眼镜的黑发男人——哈利认出他是詹姆·波特、和一个红发女人——曾为保护哈利而牺牲了自己的、哈利的母亲——莉莉·伊万斯。

　　莉莉的灵魂飘到哈利身边，低头看看他。

> 　　伏地魔被他的受害者们围住，他既愤怒又恐惧。
> 
> 　　灵魂们的声音很低，像从远处传来，只有哈利能听清：“当光柱断开后，我们将只能停留一会儿。但我们会给你争取时间。你要尽快跑到邓布利多身边。明白吗，哈利？”
> 
> 　　“是！”哈利喘气着说，尽力握紧他的魔杖——魔杖正在他手指中滑动。
> 
> 　　“现在放手。”他的父亲低声说，“准备好逃走，现在放手……”
> 
> 　　“现在！”哈利喊道。他把魔杖猛然一扭，于是，金光断开了，光笼消失了，优美的歌声也停止了。但伏地魔的受害者们的灵魂却没有消失。他们挡住他，不让他看到哈利。


	4. 伏地魔的消失（序之四）

 

> 　　哈利以一生中最快的速度在墓碑后曲折地跑着。食死徒们紧追不舍。他巧妙地躲避着魔咒，匆匆奔向邓布利多。他现在已感觉不到小腿的疼痛了，他全部的注意力都集中在奔跑。
> 
> 　　“击昏他！”他听到了伏地魔的尖叫声。
> 
> 　　“障碍重重！”哈利猛地举起魔杖，对准正在追赶他的食死徒们。从一声模糊的叫喊声中，他判定他至少已经打退了他们其中的一个，但他没有时间回头看了。

　　“阿瓦达索命！”伏地魔尖叫道。

邓布利多的反击弹开了恶咒，然后恰好击中伏地魔的面门。

伏地魔的身体向后仰，摇摇欲倒。

　　趁此机会，其他的教授和傲罗们变出绳索，想捆住伏地魔。但食死徒们不会袖手旁观的，他们拖住了傲罗。

　　哈利看到一个身影摔倒在地，发出一下木头折断的脆响，随后是一声玻璃碎裂声。他意识到那是他们的黑魔法防御术课教师——阿拉斯托·穆迪。

　　穆迪的木腿折断了，那只永远挂在他身上的玻璃酒瓶在他摔倒时也摔碎了，里面的液体洒得一滴都不剩。

　　空气中忽然弥漫着一股怪味儿——那既不是水的腥味，也不是酒精（乙醇）的辛辣，反倒像煮过头的卷心菜，像霉变的木头，像被加热的金属零件……


	5. 游西洋宝钗客马家，探慈母载恪离校园

　　却说薛宝钗力挽狂澜，将家里生意救起了。再与 ** _林家的姑爷里德尔_** 细细请教，学得一口流利洋话。自此，也不需甚翻译、买办，即可与洋商洽谈。叱咤商海，不在话下。

　　丁酉年十一月中，宝钗盘桓英吉利国，与王室谈妥了新一批瓷器交易。此时已近年关，风雪渐劲，要想在年前赶回金陵却是不能了。故只得仍旧客居马尔福庄园。

　　马家人丁不旺，正经主子仅有三位。老爷禄秀身形健硕，年过不惑；在英吉利国魔法部任职，却是挂名一般，半月才去次衙门点卯，便长期总管着家里生意。夫人南霞比丈夫只小几岁，风韵犹存；她娘家姓布莱克，虽是洋文里“黑色”之意，却偏都是白皮肤，也是英吉利魔法界的世家。少爷载恪（洋文是“天龙”星宿之意（即中国星象讲的天棓（bàng）或右枢））年方十七，尚在英吉利国霍格沃茨魔法学校就学；平日不得闲，只有过大节时方有假期回家探亲，眼下便正当其时。

* * *

　　西洋历法自与中国不同。前日过了冬至，这天便是洋人的十二月廿四“圣诞前夜”，说是古代一位洋圣人的生日。

　　宝钗为着生意交流着想，很是读了些洋书，知道这洋圣人耶稣和天竺的佛陀一般，皆是劝人向善、舍身救世的，心里便也敬他几分。

　　这圣诞节之于西洋，便如春节之于中国，是家人团聚、共贺新年的日子。为庆祝佳节，马尔福庄园处处张灯结彩，好不华丽。墙上挂着红绸，怕只有石崇、王恺那等用绸缎围路的才可与之相提并论；红绸吊着金铃，人过、风动，便叮咚作响；一棵巨树置于客厅中央，树梢缀了银线，树下堆着五颜六色礼盒。

　　马夫人已接了猫头鹰送来的信，故宝钗也顺带得知了马少爷将于晚饭前到家，随后便是马家的人与她这客聚齐一堂用饭。

　　列位看官怕是要问了，中国有规矩“男女七岁不同席”之类，便是亲戚聚餐也要分席而用的，这薛宝钗却要如何是好？可此一时、彼一时，虽说中土有垂帘、设屏之仪，但宝钗已外出远游多时，“天高皇帝远”，谁又能管到这里？且她身在异国，少不得入乡随俗，只不叫他凑得太近便是了。

* * *

 

　　天色渐黑，屋外仍是北风呼啸、白雪纷飞。宝钗与马夫人坐在厅中壁炉之侧，就着明晃晃电灯亮光，一面品茶，一面闲谈，等着马少爷到场。

你道为何？却原来是英吉利的魔法界人士以壁炉为高速通道，待要用时，先在炉火中撒上一把“飞路粉”，见炉火由红转绿，便可踏入进去，口中念叨目的地之所在，不消片刻工夫，即可到达目的地（之壁炉）。此法比之车马自是更快捷，却非得要有壁炉才行，中国却是常用炕的，故尚且没有。

* * *

 

　　在与马家庄同样具有百年以上历史的英吉利国霍格沃茨魔法学校，此时也是火树银花、披红挂绿。只可惜学子大多回家探亲去了，纵有盛景，奈何少人欣赏。

　　深入地下，在表面结冻的湖水包围之中，便是属于霍校四院中斯莱特林学院的公共休息室。此时，偌大的室内略显空旷，只有壁炉中火光映着立在壁炉前的一个身影。这便是本文的另一位主角，马天龙少年——不，载恪·马，亦即德拉科·马尔福少爷。他身形瘦而高，留一头淡黄短发，苍白尖脸上镶着一双霜灰眼瞳，端的是一位风华正茂少年郎。

　　往年，马少爷总会在圣诞节长假开始之日便乘校车回家，今年之所以滞留到这时，皆因近日他和他父亲在“继承家业or自主创业”的课题上有些分歧，想起要见面，便颇有些讪讪。然而，毕竟父子俩还未曾闹到不相往来的地步，在过大节时，家还是得回，只是迟早而已。

　　有鉴于以上原因，马少爷便推说要为来年的“终极巫师考试” _（Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test，简称N.E.W.T.）_ 做复习准备，硬是拖到“平安夜”才回家。

　　这倒也不完全是借口。他若想如自己所愿，进入魔法部任职，则需要在N.E.W.T.考试中取得至少五门科目的“优”或“良”。

　　 _若不发奋读书，便只有“回家继承生意”一途。_

　　无言地思索着近在咫尺的威胁，马少爷向着壁炉伸出手臂，洒下一把亮晶晶的银色粉末。


	6. 中秋节的番外篇：庆佳节喜逢螃蟹宴，共婵娟欢聚大观园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　《天龙蘅芜，一段情史》中秋节的番外篇：庆佳节喜逢螃蟹宴；共婵娟欢聚大观园。  
> 　　cp：德钗，伏黛，西湘，斯凤，塞香，伍探。另：隐含韦斯莱双子x迎春惜春。  
> 　　私设：世界观主HP，1990-2020。穿插红楼的家族设计。台词全都仿红楼（古风白话），语言障碍不存在的。

　　却说这戊戌年已过半，不日便是中秋佳节。

　　薛宝钗接获史湘云发来请帖。

　　道是：“中秋夜时，又要借大观园宝地，会聚一众知交好友，再办一回螃蟹宴。各位可携家眷同来，共赏月色”，云云。

　　德拉科见着这请帖，却不免有些尴尬，不知如何是好。

　　谁曾料想得到，他大舅（“小天狼星”西里斯·布莱克）竟与宝钗的这位便宜妹子看对了眼？

　　辈分的错位姑且不谈，只看往日史湘云的诸般表现，便知她已被小天狼星宠上了天。

　　自从这西、湘两人混在了一起，便再没个消停。今日下河摸虾，明日上房揭瓦。把个布莱克老宅（格里莫广场12号）弄得是鸡飞狗跳，鲜有宁日。

　　德拉科很怀疑，史湘云能否办成一场足够“正常”、体面的宴会。

　　薛宝钗却是真心地在为史湘云的境况好转而高兴。她早知史湘云在侯府时多遭憋屈，身为嫡出长女，却捉襟见肘，只得做些针线活计，自谋生路。好在如今打开了销路，又有布莱克家的帮衬，也不需再亲力亲为了。

　　※

　　盼星盼月，该来的终究会来。

　　中秋这天傍晚，酉时刚过，德、钗二人便幻影移形到了贾府大观园的藕香榭。

　　这藕香榭盖在池中，四面有窗，左右有曲廊可通，亦是跨水接岸，后面又有曲折竹桥暗接。

　　德、钗二人走上竹桥，只听得“咯吱”一阵响，并有弹性的力道自脚下传来。

　　德拉科正不知所以，宝钗解释道：“你只管稳着些走，这用竹子做的桥便是这样响法。”

　　一时进入榭中，只见栏杆外另放着两张竹案，一个上面设着杯、箸、酒具，一个上头设着茶筅、茶盂等各色茶具。

　　王熙凤早已到了，正与贾探春、史湘云几个张罗布菜等事，不提。徒留一个斯内普戳在一旁品茗，好不伶仃。

　　宝钗正自纳罕，“如何不见香菱？”

　　德拉科只用眼神示意她朝外看。只见园中花团锦簇，蛱蝶翩跹。不远处，一株枫树下，立着两个人，正是塞德里克和香菱。

　　宝钗再凝神细看。果不其然，树下那二人正手牵着手，肩并着肩。

　　一时，有红叶落下，停在塞德里克肩上。他便将其拈了，簪在香菱鬓边。

　　宝钗看得暗笑不已。

　　德拉科却“啧啧”连声，哂道：“在学校时，怎不见他对张秋有这般腻歪。”

　　“可知这世间‘情’之一字，是最难捉摸的。若遇不着‘那一位’，便显不出他的‘柔’来。”宝钗低声应着，显是不欲打扰塞、香二人的这“腻歪”一刻。

　　无奈，事不凑巧，园子里忽地刮过一阵旋风。风过处，蝶鸟惊飞，花叶四散。待风止息，园中便又多了两个人：里德尔和林黛玉。

　　甫一停下，黛玉尚未站稳，便忙不迭地取出一方丝帕，捂着嘴。大约是还未能适应幻影移形过程中的“挤压”和旋转，她切实地感受到了缺氧的眩晕，好险没呕出来。

　　里德尔被黛玉这副摇摇欲倒的样子唬了一跳，急忙将人揽在怀里。接着，又是“治愈”，又是“恢复”的施法。

　　如是折腾了好一会儿，黛玉的脸上才终于又有了点血色。只是仍眼前发黑，歪靠着里德尔，恹恹地坐了。

　　见黛玉被折腾得好不难过，探春心里不平，不免有些窝火。她向前几步，柳眉一竖，便要对里德尔发难。

　　恰在此时，伍德和小天狼星从外间走进。

　　伍德凑到探春身边，按着她的肩头道：“人可是齐了？”

　　被伍德这一打岔，探春倒是不好即刻发火了，只是厉色地横了里德尔一眼。

　　小天狼星到底年长些，一进门，便发觉了气氛不对。他倒不慌不忙，先将手里的提笼向众人一亮。只见里头青的、黑的一片，蟹钳攒动，吐沫之声不绝于耳。可知这一笼蟹的鲜活。

　　有那闻不得水腥味的人，自是掩鼻不提。但史湘云不在此列。她的性子向来活泼，自与小天狼星一起，更被纵得野了，见着小动物，便要逗乐一番。此时，席位皆已排好了，她便随小天狼星往厨房走去，说要亲自烹蟹，云云。

　　探春客气道：“这可真是折煞我们了。哪里就得要劳烦史家侯府里长房嫡出的大小姐亲自下厨？”

　　湘云却摇头，“不妨。平日在家时，我也自己试着做些小菜。你们只莫嫌我才会蒸蟹这一招，做得单调些。”

　　凤姐道：“正是呢。哪个敢嫌？看我不撕了他的嘴。”

　　斯内普“呵呵”一哂，“何须如此繁琐？据我所知，有不下十种……”

　　“可不敢让您操劳，‘王子’阁下。”凤姐说着，又亲自执了瓷壶，给他杯里添茶。“你们也别都傻站着。没得落人闲话，道贾府不知待客之礼。”

　　众人先笑了一回，便都坐下吃茶。

　　※

　　厨房里灶火正旺，铁锅中水汽翻腾。

　　湘云切了姜片，用筷子夹着，铺在锅里的圆孔蒸片上。不一会儿，空气中便弥散了姜油酮的辛气。

　　小天狼星已挽了袖子，在旁边的桶里用淡盐水将螃蟹刷净。见锅里水已沸了，便沿着锅缘先往里下了十二只。

　　那蟹并不安分，遇着沸水，便要往锅外逃。

　　湘云赶紧将锅盖掩上。只听得锅中传来一阵“乒乒乓乓”响动，那是蟹在用螯敲击锅盖。

　　过了半刻钟，锅里敲击的声响渐渐地没了。湘云刚想开盖看看，却被小天狼星按住了手。

　　小天狼星拿来一块浸湿的抹布，盖在锅盖上，这才揭开。只见白汽升腾，一股热浪扑面而来。若是直接下手揭盖，不免要被烫伤。

　　蒸汽散后，再一望，只见十二个螃蟹摊螯摊足地卧在锅里，其壳已由青转红，似被拍扁了的石榴。方仔细收拾在青瓷盘上，放进保暖的食盒子里，叫贾府里帮厨的人端着去了。

　　※

　　众人坐着吃了一会茶，见送了蟹来，便都要了水洗手。大家在圆桌边围坐了一圈，分排了杯、箸等食具，又摆上姜、醋等调料。

　　橙红的螃蟹放在碧绿的瓷盘里，倒是相映成趣。

　　遂说起上回螃蟹宴时宝钗作的讽螃蟹诗，“眼前道路无经纬，皮里春秋空黑黄”。

　　凤姐听了，道：“平日只见宝钗待人一团和气，贾府里上上下下无不说她好，却不知竟也有此辛辣。”

　　宝钗却道：“俗话说‘泥人且有三分土性’，我怎就‘辣’不得？”

　　德拉科深以为然：“你和气的时候多，发起怒来倒显得更有活力。”

　　正吃时，湘云忽然笑出声来。众人问时，她说：“我想起了上次螃蟹宴时，平姐姐给凤姐脸上抹得蟹黄。那画面太美。”

　　一时都望凤姐。

　　凤姐并不以为意，反唇相讥：“今日便教你也美一美。”说着，就掰了一个满黄的螃蟹，往湘云处凑。

　　湘云慌忙要躲，却扑在小天狼星怀里。再起身时，已在后者刚换的衣服前襟上按了两个黄灿灿的爪印。

　　众人先是一愣，再看时，上上下下的都笑起来。底下的无一个不弯腰屈背，也有躲出去蹲着笑去的，也有忍着笑上来请小天狼星再去更衣的。独有斯、凤二人撑着，没露声色。

　　小天狼星是见惯了湘云诸般活泼的，故并不着恼，只是摇着头，“哎”叹了一声，其实并不十分心疼弄脏的衣裳——毕竟他会用“清理”的法术，很可以为所欲为。不过这是在“麻瓜”的地界，不能随意念咒。再更了衣回来，又陪着吃了一回。

　　黛玉不敢多吃，只吃了一点夹子肉。

蟹黄都给里德尔吃了。

　　德拉科原不想弄得一手腥，但见宝钗掰了一个放在他碗里，便顺水推舟地吃了。一口咬来，只觉舌尖流油，满嘴生香，果真是美味佳肴，名不虚传。

　　探春前日染过风寒，虽已大好了，且不敢多用，先舀一勺姜汁喝了。伍德就慢慢地用牙签剔下蟹肚肉来给她吃。

　　凤姐则只顾将两个蟹黄都吃尽了，剩的白肉全给了斯内普去慢慢地收拾。这物不宜施法剔骨割肉，况众人都是用手，若他一个竟施法去剥，岂不煞风景？只得放在嘴里慢慢地嚼下肉，再把骨头吐在小碟里。

　　唯塞德里克和香菱腻歪。香菱剥蟹时，塞德里克就目不转睛地看她剥，末了还就着她的手嘬了个蟹黄。香菱的脸皮到底薄些，随后便将那蟹给塞德里克自个去剥，她再自顾自地吃。

　　一时都不吃了，大家用菊花叶桂花蕊熏的绿豆面子洗了手。接着提了灯笼，去园子里游玩了一回。有看花的，也有弄水看鱼的，好不惬意。

　　※

　　戌时过半，夜幕更沉。

　　桌上摆了月饼、西瓜等物，皆取一个“圆”字。众人各寻其位，随意坐了，一同赏月。

　　只见天上一轮皓月，池中一轮水月，上下争辉。如置身于晶宫鲛室之内。微风一过，粼粼然池面皱碧铺纹，真令人神清气净。

　　湘云遂提起一次与黛玉在凹晶馆赏月、联诗之事。

　　听到“寒塘渡鹤影，冷月葬花魂”，宝钗道：“此句对得是好，只是过于冷清了。”  
　　黛玉道：“当年心境到底不同些。如今却再作不出这等‘妙对’了。”  
　　凤姐却不饶她，笑着问：“如今你的心境怎么不同？”  
　　黛玉不答，只拿眼觑着里德尔。众人便都心照不宣地微笑起来。

　　※

　　天下无不散的宴席。到了亥时，众人纷纷告辞离去。  
　　王熙凤留到最后，但只坐镇。看探春指挥佣人收拾席面，那架势似模似样。心中颇为感慨——自己看着长大的妹子终于也能独当一面了，一时竟出了神。  
　　斯内普极少见她如此。  
　　月光下，王熙凤的周身笼罩着一层轻薄的光晕。这层光晕模糊了她的棱角，使人看不真切了。  
　　她的沉默中似乎带有微量的忧郁，与不远处贾探春等人的背景音相比，静甚而至于寂。  
　　正当他想更仔细地欣赏这般美景之时，王熙凤却忽然动了——转回头来向着他，似笑非笑。“好看吗？”  
　　斯内普竟无言以对，只得默默地移开目光。他忽然觉得喉咙发干。但杯子里已经空了。  
　　王熙凤却轻易地放过了他，没有继续“逼供”。  
　　等到席面全都收拾干净，他们并肩走出藕香榭。在竹桥的“嘎吱”响声中，他们又看见圆月在水中轻颤。  
　　“月色真美。”他由衷地说道，并没有躲开她牵上来的手。


End file.
